Babysitting the 49
by Hotel.California.Dream
Summary: The last thing on Louisiana's mind was babysitting all 49 of her brothers and sisters. but when the states get a little too crazy and Alfred has to leave them for a conferance in London, shes in charge. Slight USxUK UKxUS
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS!!!!! I quit on my other story cuz I got NO reviews D: This iS a states fan fiction wich leads to USxUK ACTION! LA~ the first chapter is a little boring but you'll get into it :D**

**Louisiana AKA ***_Marie Louisiana Jones_**

**Anna AKA_ ***Anna Ohio Jones_**

**WARNING! SWITCH BETWEEN STATE NAMES AND HUMAN NAMES IN THIS STORY!!!!**

Year 2050

Louisiana***

Marie Jones crumpled up the contract in disgust, never has she seen such a horrible propersition. Her sister Anna raised her eye brow and sighed setting down her cup of black tea. "Marie, its the only way. And you know Virginia wont take no for an answer" Marie nodded and pulled back her golden long hair behind her ears "well Elisabeth is a brat, we can't have another war within our family." Anna nodded in agreement remembering the civil war, all the lives lost made it one of the worst American wars in history. Anna stood up and closed her sea blue eyes "we have to do this to be hidden. The other nations DO NOT KNOW we exist and we hope they never will know. ALL the states know that if our existence gets out we will have to fight to stay American" Marie nodded and uncrumbled the contract, Anna handed her a pen and she signed her name on the dotted line. 'Marie Louisiana Jones'. Anna smiled folding the papers putting them in her brown duffel bag. The nightmare of the contract is the state meeting, all 49 of Marie's brothers and sisters come together in this big room and discuss problems around the table. The states haven't had a meeting since 2020 when the southern states and the northern states started to fight during the meeting leaving gun wounds on Georgia from new jersey. The meeting officially ended when Florida snapped and separated the states keeping New York from wringing North Carolina's neck for kicking Pennsylvania in the stomach.

FUN TIMES

Ever since then, the northern states were separated from the southern states. Marie reread the contract, :their bringing back the meetings. How is this going to work?" Anna shrugged and sat back down on the couch. "I don't know what plans Virginia has, I just hope it doesn't go downhill." Marie stood up and smiled halfheartedly at the state of Ohio. Anna pulled her own brown hair into a ponytail. Anyone who took one glance at the two girls wouldn't figure they were sisters, Marie had long golden hair going down to her waist and lightly tanned skin, she always wore the prettiest skirts and her skin was absolutely flawless. Anna, however, had shoulder length brown hair, medium tanned skin and wore jeans and a sports tee shirt. As different as they were all 50 of the states had one distinctive characteristic. All the states eyes were sea blue just like their fathers, Alfred F. Jones. 'The United states of America'.

When Anna finally left Marie's house she sighed with relief and collapsed onto her couch. She flipped throue the channels when there was a knock on her door. Groaning, she she opened the door."HEY!!!!!Louisiana! Long time no see!"

Oh GOD not him!

England***

Its been years since the last conference, at least it seems. Alfred hasn't been coming to them like he used to. When he did, he always looked so tired and beating up, as if somethings been on with him. No that cant be right, if there was another civil war he would surly tell him......wouldn't he? Every time he called Alfred voice seemed tired even over the line, and for some reason there was always talking in the back ground? Strange indeed, but another meeting was coming up and he was going to him himself IN London. 'Maybe I should call......to make sure hes coming?.............yeah' He picked up the phone and dialed his house number.

.

..

...

....

.....

"Come on!!"

......

"PICK UP!!!!!"

....... "Hello?"

It was kids voice not Alfred's, sounded like a small girl.

"Who are you?" Arther asked trying not to sound rude. After a while there was no response then the girl sighed "Amy" Okay... at least she said her name......but that still didn't say WHAT she was doing in Alfred's house. "Is a guy named Alfred Jones there?" he asked after a long silence. "YOU KNOW Da...." the small girl was cut off by another kid over the phone "yes but he isn't here right now" It sounded like a boy about 13 years old. "okay...can I leave a mess--..." "call back later have a nice day GOOD BYE" and with that comment he hung up on him. 'THAT LITTLE BUGGAR!!!!' thought Arther in his mind. 'What the hell are children doing in his house?' he asked himself leaving his house. 'I'll have to talk to him about it'.

**To tell you the truth I accually wrote all the way to chapter six in this story :D Thats what I do mostly in P.E so yeah.........SO DONT HURT ME YOU WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plz _REVIEW_ PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey GUys :D I'm BAck! I'll give you chapter two now! I know the beginning is a little boring but it gets A LOT BETTER :D I have chapters 2-8 already written out**.** heres chapter two!

CHapter two:

_"What the heck, what are you doing here?!?"_

A tall boy stood in frount of her, he had short black hair and baggy jeans. HIs tee shirt said "_I love NYC"_. "That's the hello I get from my little sister after 30 years?" He asked laughing. Marie scowled and crossed her arms. "New york, what are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Does EVERYTHING have to be business with you? can't a brother just visit his his sister in peace?" Marie shook her head and New York sighed with annoyence. "look, I came because we need you're help" Marie sighed and let him into her small house.

"So, Something going on in the house" she asked leading him to the living room. "were having.......problems....." he chocked out sitting on the couch. "Problems? what kind of problems?" she asked pouring him a hot cup of coffee_, _"well, first off dad has to go to another conferance meeting and he leaving Virginia and me in charge." Marie nodded and sat next to him on the couch "but why do you need my help now?" HE sighed and sat back "Virginia's been sick lately and I still have a bad back from 38 years ago...." Marie nodded remembering _9 11_ IT was bloody day for new york, Pennsylvania and Virginia. "and along with the other responsibility's I can't take care of my younger siblings"

_'SOOO true, but you couldn't take care of them even before that happened!' _She thought to herself taking a sip of coffee.

"Marie, we need you to come back to D.C with me"

Marie spit of her coffe and stared at new york for a long moment and laughed "HAHAHA~ very funny new york no really what you say?" He only stared at her blankly and frowned "You're going to come back with me to D.C" Her laughter died away and she frowned at New York.

'_is he serious? I can't go back to that _**_MADHOUSE_**_ My siblings are CRAZY!!!'_ she thought standing up once more.

"New york, You know I left D.C for a reason" She said after a long silence. He nodded and sighed "but you have to come, new jerseys going crazy and I cant look after her!"

"how crazy?"

"we had to take away her gun..."

"she shouldn't even have a gun"

"shes a part of the maifia"

"since when"

"1940's"

"wich would explain WHY shes gone crazy!"

"PLEASE JUST COME BACK!!!!!" he said clinging onto Marie's skirt "I don't want to have another civil war...."

"and what makes you think that? Their WONT be another cilvil war I promise you that!" New York sat up and smiled "really think so?" Marie nodded. "Okay, I'll go back with you...." New york grinned from ear to ear and Glomped Marie to the ground. "GET OFF ME YANKIE!!!" she shouted and pushed him away. "just get me time to get ready" she said looking at the wallclock. "i'm going to my room to pack up, so PLEASE don't touch anything.

"no promises"

"you suck"

Please review or I wont post the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys THANKYOU SOO MUCH for the reviews. This chapter is a little LONG so I'll cut this short:**

**California: Medium Blond haired girl (originally brown hair but she died it). Age: 15**

**New Jersey: Tall girl, blue eyes, pitch black hair, very crazy. Age: 14**

**Virginia: Tall blond haired girl with a thick British accent, oldest of the 50 states. Age: 17**

**Florida: Short Dark Brown haired girl, tanned skin, thick Spanish accent. Age: 11**

**Texas: A brown haired boy, thick southern accent, tallest of the states. Age: 14**

**New York: Tall black haired boy, very annoying, one of the most IMPORTANT states. Age: 16**

**Louisiana: girl with long golden hair, wears skirts, A VERY girly girl, main character. Age: 15**

**Ohio: shoulder length brown hair girl, medium tanned skin, a huge tomboy. Age: 12**

**New Mexico: Crazier than New Jersey, short skinny brown haired boy, Age: 12**

**Nevada: medium skinny black haired boy, leads the western states, Age: 15**

Washington D.C***

Virginia shifted in her bed looking at the alarm clock beside her. Thick shadows covered her room top to bottom in the morning light. _'10:00? I guess I better wake up.....'_ as she sat up in her bed pain seeped into her abdomen and she sunk down into her covers. _'Thats right, I'm sick, GREAT' _she thought staring out her bedroom window next to her. The sun was coming up like it usually does, seeping over the clouds making brilliant colors in the sky. _'Such a beautiful day too....'_

she sighed and sat up once more turning on her bedroom light on her nightstand. Her room was simple, plain, nothing exciting as 'NEW YORKS' room is or as pretty as California's. She laid back on her pillow and reached next to her for her book and started to read, 'harry potter', She never approved of the 'twilight' Series her brother New York loved reading.

Only 2 minutes after she started to read her door flew open to show her little sister 'Florida' Herself. Florida ran in and slammed the door shut. Gasping for breath she walked to the chair next to her bed ans sighed with relief "Mind if I stay here for while Lizzy?" she asked turning her head to the British blond. She only sighed and continued to read "Okay, whats going on?". Florida paused for a long second and shivered "California's awake" Virginia Grunted in symphony "What was she doing this time?" Florida snickered and and put her legs criss crossed on the chair. "I pulled a prank on her and now she's REALLY mad at me" Virginia raised her eyebrow and smiled "What kind of prank Florida?" Florida sighed and shifted her feet. "well.....Cali's on her fuckin period" Virginia frowned "Where the bloodyhell did you hear that wor--" "New York" she chimed in. Virginia face palmed and she sighed placing her book down on her nightstand. "anyhow, when she.....well......I'll whisper it to ya" she leaned over to Virginia's ear and whispered, Virginia's puzzled face immediately turned into a huge grin and she fought to hold back her laughter. "WOW she really...?" Florida nodded "Uh HUH!" they laughed together for a long while when hell broke loose.

Virginia's bedroom door flew open to revile a tall girl. Her wet Blond hair was all out in different places and slight traces of gray showed here and there, besides the gray in her head were noticeable traces of neon green paint. Her eyes flicked angrily on Florida looking at her from top to bottom. "YOU!" she spat out walking towards the bed. "YOU PUT PAINT IN MY SHAMPOO!!!!!!" California looked like she was about to strangle anyone who got in her way. Florida giggled "now, Cali why would I do something like that? It ain't Southern hospitality to put paint in shampoo" Florida made the 'innocent angle' face and California's face softened and she backed away "well, if it wasn't you? Who put the paint in my shampoo?" Florida shrugged and Virginia smiled "She was here all morning Cali, I don't think she was there to see who put it in" California nodded and backed through the doorway "If I catch who it was.......ooh!"

After 10 minutes confirming she was gone and Florida closing the door, The two sisters broke into hysterical laughter! Virginia shook her head and sighed "You're becoming more and more like father Florida! I didn't know you were able to pull something off like that without Nevada catching you and strangling you to death....! .....wait......how did you get into the west wing without being caught?" Virginia asked with a frown. The house was made into four wings, the west wing holds the western states rooms, the east wing holds the eastern states rooms, the south wing hold the southern states rooms and the north....well.......hold the northern states rooms. After the little fight years before, their father separated them in the household as well as staying 10 feet away from each other. A southern state wandering the west wing and pulling something like that is REALLY hard to do if you don't want to get caught by Nevada. Nevada was the head western state in the west wing. You couldn't get past him if you're life depended on it and the fact that Florida snuck in and poured neon green paint into California's shampoo was incredible, considering Nevada is very protective of California. Florida sighed "I know some secret passages, doorways, closets, tunnels etc. In this house" "thats kind of scary Florida" she nodded "I know, but its how the southern states know everything that goes on around here!" Virginia smiled "you're so sneaky"

London***

'Bloody hell its fuckin cold here why didn't they choose somewhere OTHER than my place to hold a bloody meeting?' England walked through the streets of his city clutching a warm cup of tea in his hand. Right now in his part of the world it was mid winter, the streets were blanket with white snow and many children had come out to play. England would have enjoyed the beautiful sight but he had to get home as fast as he can.

Climbing his steps to his house he opened and shut the door behind him. He took off his jacket and sighed carrying the tea back to his study. Sitting down, he took a long look at his phone once more. 'Should I try calling again?' he picked it up and started at it once more. _'well, maybe he'll pick up this time'._

_.._

...

....

.......

... "UGH"

.............

.. "PICK UP YOU BLOODY BUGGAR!!!!!!"

..........."hello?~ Jones Residence!"

It was a thick southern accent, of a young boy _'Not again.....'_ England thought to himself remembering the last time he called "Umm.....is Alfred F. Jones there?" The boy on the other line said what sounded like _'Its him again' _to whoever else was bloody there and he sighed "I'm still here you know".

"hey y'all, dad is still asleep in this part of the world so y'all want ta leave a message?" ...........

wait a moment.........DAD?! WHAT THE BLOODY *****

***** to be continued *****

**A CLIFFHANGER!!!! XDDDDD **shot****

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back XD**

*** Washington D.C.

The phone was taken away from Texas by a fuming Ohio. "Sorry, please call back later" Hanging up on england Ohio took Texas's shirt collar in her fist. "Who were you talking to?" she asked her older brother. He gulps and Ohio stared at him with cold eyes. "Uhh........this umm...........English guy" Texas kept a small smile as Ohio loosened her grip "What English guy?". "The one dad always was with when he was a kid" Ohio gasped and let him go, "Tex you didn't say dad on the line did you?!" he nodded slowly and she took hold of his neck. "YOU WESTERN IDIOT!!!!!!! THAT WAS A NATION THAT CALLED!!!!!! YOU ARNT SUPPOST TO TALK TO NATION PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Texas backed away alarmed and Ohio fumed with anger and fear. "Oh no.......no no no........" She sat on the ground and glared at Texas.

"why are you blaming mah anyways? Was it really mah fault that English bastard called?" Ohio looked up and him laughed "Tex, YES it is you're fault. You shouldn't have said 'dad' in the first place. You should have said 'Alfred' or 'Mr. Jones'." "Ya kno? Pa has a weird name 'ALFRED' what kind of name is that? It sounds like a pasta dish!" Ohio frowned "Don't change the subject Tex" He Sat next to his little sister and she sighed "okay, one nation knows........that cant be that bad....." Tex nodded "Yea, Pa's boyfriend cant be that bad" Ohio sat up strait "Wat are you talking about Tex?"

"well, pa talks a whole awful lot 'bout England, Don it make ya think their having somthin goin on?" Ohio Raised her eye brow and giggled "Tex, you have a REALLY sick mind" He frowned and blinked "But I'm serious" "Sure you are" She stood up and walked up the steps "I'm going to tell Virginia about this" Texas eyes grew wide "WHY VIRGY!!!!!"

"BECAUSE SHES IN CHARGE OF ALL OF US SHEESH!"

England***

Bloody hell, Alfred having KIDS that seemed......unlikely. Unless he adopted them or something like that. England stared at the phone for about ten minutes. His black tea was spilled on the ground and his eyes were still wide in shock. 'Is that why he has been so bloody disoriented?'. 'okay, maybe they were playing a trick on me, maybe he doesn't have kids........'.

Louisiana***

"Okay New York, we're lost aren't we?"

"No.....I have an idea......wait........am I holding the map upside down?"

"WHAT?!"

"ha just kidding~ see! The exit is right there"

"New York I swear one of these days I'm gonna rip you're throat out"

"HA!~ I'd like to see an aristocrat like you try"

"Say that again in fount of my fa--"

"WATCH THE ROAD WATCH THE ROAD!!!!!"

New York takes the wheel and swerves it back into the right lane.

"I still cant believe you're old enough to drive"

"I still cant believe you're yapping"

"I still cant believe you still look like a kid, old hag"

Louisiana kicks him in the shin with her free foot.

"OWW!"

"Say that again one more time MR BRODWAY"

"Maybe I will~"

She kicks him again

"OWW! Stop it!"

Louisiana sticks her tongue out.

"Be lucky I'm not driving right now"

"HA~ If you we're driving we would have made an unexpected stop at the hospital already"

"Ha very funny"

"Well looks as if we're almost there!"

"yeah after nearly killing us HUH LOUISIANA? HUH?"

"shut the hell up Yankee"

Washington D.C.***

'Oh god no' Virginia had heard the news and wasn't very happy, none of the nations were suppose to know about the states and Texas's error might have ruined it for all 50 of them. Ohio was pacing her room frantically as Virginia Layed in her bed worried. 'It cant be THAT bloody bad' she thought to herself watching Ohio. 'After all, he used to be fathers parent nation'.

Ohio heard a car outside and ran to the bedroom window next to virginia and smiled "Looks like New York's back.......and he brought Louisiana" Virginia smiled "About bloody time, we couldn't wait any longer"

"Welcome back sister"

**Let the babysittin begin Yankees HAHAHAHA!!!~~~~~ *shot***


	5. Chapter 5

**OK GUYS PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK FOREVER AND I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE THAT WILL CHANGE JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE *starts crying***

**new jersey: SHUT THE DARN GAL UP!**

**texas: *rolls eyes***

**alaska: *hits me with her pipe***

**New jersey: Alaska O_O where did ya get a _PIPE?_**

**Alaska: ^^ Why you want to know?~ Da?**

**New Jersey: O_O never m-mind........**

_**Washington D.C.*****_

Louisiana stood in front of the old three story house......If you REALLY called it a house, Its HUGE! but due to having 50 kids living there i guess he didn't have a choice. Outside the house was a garden usually kept weeded and taken care of by most of the female southern states. Orange trees grew here and there mingling with the cherry trees Washington planted a while back.

Washington is a very quiet girl, wore baggy long jeans, a black tank top and had unusually natural pitch black hair and black eyes. Many of the younger states were afraid of her, but the states that knew her longer respected her and talked to her as much as they can. Many don't know this but she has a very kind, loving, heart, and wouldn't EVER do anything to hurt her brothers and sisters. And there she stood tending to her cherry trees, alone once more.

Washington caught a glance of her and gave a welcoming smile only to tend to the plants once more. Louisiana Was lead through the garden by new york to the door of the house. Shouting and crashing came from the inside and new york frowned "Oh boy......" Louisiana sighed and gazed at her brother "Let me guess.....Father left AFTER you told me about this?" "Actually he left this morning" "Hmmm? this morning?" "WEEEELLLLLL.......last night" Louisiana raised her eye brow and he sighed "OK fine SOMETIME yesterday but I didn't lye when I said we needed you're help!" "I never said you lied, Yankee!" "Will you stop calling me that?" Uhh........no"

New york gave her a death glare and opened the door. Inside it seemed peacefully calm if you erase the terrible screams and yells of a crazy northern state running up and down the stares. It was New jersey, her dark brown hair was matted and stuck out in different places as if she hasn't brushed her hair in days and she held her prized weapon, her gun. Behind her trying to catch her was a tall tanned skin boy wearing overalls. His name was Texas, Known by 'TEX' to his brothers and sisters he is the biggest state in the U.S. and one of the most respected. He finally got a hold of new jersey and held for life. The gun she cradled flew out of her hands and crashed onto the floor.

_**London *****_

Arther entered the meeting room and sat down. the fellow nations all chatting next to him. across from him was Alfred, Alfred looked worse then last time and everyone seemed to notice. There was dark bags under his eyes as if he hasn't been able to get any sleep and his voice was quiet and hallow. if he tried to say a sentence he would burst into a coughing fit and would run out of the meeting room. During the 10 minute break Alfred sat alone in the hallway. Arther took the chance and walked over to him.

"Hey America"

"Hi Iggy!~ *cough*"

"I tried calling you yesterday"

"Really, I wasn't there......"

"I know but someone was"

Alfred gave a puzzled look to Arther and frowned.

"Who?"

Arther chuckled and sat back.

"Hmm......I don't know wanker......but he did say something......I don't know........he referred to you as 'Dad'"

"I dont know what you're talking about Iggy"

"Do YOU know? WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME YOU HAD CHILDREN?"

"THEIR THE STATES THERE NOT SUPPOST TO BE KNOWN BY OTHERS!"

Alfred stared into his eyes and pleaded and Arther sighed "Fine, but why didn't you tell me"

"I have to protect them Arther, If the other nations find out about their existance the states are going to be in big trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"If they find out about them they will try to take them away from me, claim them as their own land, and I won't be in the condition to fight back"

Alfred had tears rolling from his eyes and Arther smiled. He took Alfred in his arm and pulled him into a kiss. When he broke away he chuckled "I wont tell any of the others" Alfred smiled and kissed him back "Thank you Arther"

_**Washington*****_

New jerseys gun crashed onto the floor and broke in half. She roared with rage and broke from Texas's grasp. "I'M SOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" She pulled out a kitchen knife from her pocket (wow where she get all the weapons O_O ) and tackled Texas. "NEW JERSEY!" Louisiana immediately pulled her off of Texas and new jersey slashed the knife on her arm. "THAT WHAT YA GET REDNECKS! WHY WONT YA GET THAT THE NORTH WON THE WAR? HUH?" "NEW JERSEY CALM DOWN!" New york wrenched the knife from her hand and Louisiana continued to hold back the crazy northern state. New Jerseys nails dug into her skin and the slash the knife caused started to bleed. New york Ran upstairs and shot her with a tranquilized gun and soon she fell limp in Louisiana's arms.

"Remind me again why I came back?"

**well this is the end of dis chapter plz review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back XD Sorry I was gone for soooo long I had school to take care of XD so this summer I'm gonna work more on 'babysitting the 49' and little more on my other two story's 'as the clock strikes twelve' and 'bedtime stories'. hopefully I'll get to finishing this story before the summers over.**

**D.C~**

by the time they got new jersey back in her room the tension among the states was overwhelming, new york explained that new jersey hasn't been feeling well for the last two months. "there's more to it then that" he said sweeping up the broken glass "Like what? I haven't seen her go into her mob stage stage in years, if you ask me, something must have turned her switch on" Louisiana picked up new jerseys gun, it was broken in two half's and the bullets it carried dropped to the ground. "I don't know If I can do this..." she quietly whispered lowering her head. "aww...you'll do jus' fine!" said texas putting his arm around her and smiled. She laughed "well, at least some of my family's sane! well...you ARE sane right Tex?" Texas got a mischevious glint in his blue eyes and he chuckled "yeah, of course..." Louisiana Backed away from the Texan. New york noticed and cleared his throut

"Um tex? isn't it you're turn to cook?" the Texan smiled "Thats right! I gotta go cook..."

Once the Texan left the room Louisiana frowned once more "None of our family's sane aren't they?" New york closed his eyes and sighed "It seems like it"

**London~**

America entered the meeting room rather early, he took a seat in his usual place next to England and...whats his face...uhh...Canada...yeah his brother Canada! he tapped his fingers on the table as the other nations started to come in and sit down. He was really worried about the states, Virginia, the peacemaker of the states was sick in bed and unable to take care of them...without Virginia there probably be hardly any peace between the states at all. He trusted Louisiana to take Virginia's place for now but he was worried about her sanity. Louisiana might have an attitude but when it comes to her family she cant really take it, but of course Louisiana is the only REALLY sane one besides Virginia that he can trust. 'man I hope shes okay...; he thought to himself as the meeting started.

ever since this morning he felt really weird, he couldn't eat that much, he felt faint, and every step he took he felt a little dizzy. so fare it was the normal stuff, global warming, France trying to get into peoples pants,Germany arguing with Prussia, china trying to give out candy. the only thing that was un-normal was America being extremely quiet during the whole meeting.

Some nations noticed this. America sat looking down at his hands, 'I really hope the house isn't burned down by the time I get back' He frowned at the thought 'or anybody gets killed by new jersey, shes almost like belarus right now...except for wanting to marry her brother of course'. He felt someone poking him and he grunted in annoyence "Alfred, hello? anyone home...?" He looked up anmd everyone was staring at him. "Alfred is something wrong ve? you look pale" asked Feliciano with a worried look on his face. Alfred snapped out of it and tryed to force a smile "Nothings wrong!" China shook his head "No aru, there is something wrong, you look as white as a ghost" "I fine..." alfred started but unexpectedly he fell into a coughing fit. "Al, are youn okay?" England asked concern in his eyes "I'm...F-Fin_COUGH COUGH COUGH_" Alfred Struggled for breath and he looked down at his hands, in the palms was blood.

**D.C~**

Louisiana out of the blue felt very weak, she looked over to new york still cleaning the shattered glass. From upstairs for no reason was a painful screem, Louisiana and new york ran up the steps and in the hallway was a small girl, blood was gushing from her side, new jersey was over her with a crazed look in her eyes

She struck Georgia

**OKay that ended...difernt from I expected but its still not over,**

**P.S If you're from new jersey, don't be offended, I made new jersey crazy cause I know someone from new jersey who is crazy. Also i wanted to make her like Belarus.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello XP here's the next chapter.**

**Washington D.C**

Louisiana Rushed to Georgia's side and New Jersey backed off, the crazed look in her eyes morphed into confusion and shock as New Jersey stared at Georgia then back at Louisiana. "Okay guys its time to get up, by the way have you seen Georgia she was supposed to help me with my or-…." Florida came up the stares and stopped midsentence gaping with shock. "Geo—GEORGIA!" she ran and sat herself next the Louisiana. "Wh-What happened?" She asked looking at Georgia's unconscious body, Louisiana frowned "now's not the time for that! We have to get her help…..New York help me take her to her bedroom, Florida, go get Alaska QUICK!" Florida stood up and hurried towards the stares glaring menacing at New Jersey who just confusedly stared back.

By the time Georgia was taken back into her room Most of the states heard what had happened. New York took New Jersey by the scruff of her dress and dragged her into her bedroom and locked the door behind him. "New Jersey, what the hell happened back there?" New Jersey just stared at him with her mouth agape. "Well? WHAT DID YOU DO TO GEORGIA?" New Jersey flinched back and stared strait back into her brother's eyes "I didn't do anything, I swear, I found her like that when I managed to break out of my room" New York glared at her once more and New Jersey managed to keep a strait face. "Don't lie to me New Jersey you know exactly what happened" She only shook her head "Please New York I'm innocent…" she pleaded but he shook his head "How should I believe you?" She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed "if you look at Georgia, her wound wasn't caused by a bullet or a kitchen knife" New York raised his eye brow and she took a seat on her bed "IT was caused by a…sword" New York sighed and turned around "a sword eh? You just couldn't find a better excuse huh?" Her eyes got wide and she madly shook her head "New York, I'm not lying to you! Someone struck her with a sword I swear!" he sighed and shook his head. He opened the door and left without another word locking New Jersey out once again.

**London (England's POV)**

Alfred was excused from the meeting

Yeah, he was. I was actually worried about the poor guy; he was coughing up blood all the way as I took him to the nearest hospital. The doctor said he was bleeding internally (not a surprise) but he'll survive and turn back into his ruddy cheerful self. What bloody scared me the most was the last time he coughed up so much blood was 9:11, it was still a scary memory but it did happen and I silently prayed that it wouldn't happen again. Then another thought bloody came to me_ 'What if one of the states are really hurt, that could probably cause Alfred to be hurt as well?'_ I shook that thought away.

**Washington D.C:**

"I knew it; I knew New Jersey was Psycho!"

"She's always been psycho, you knew that!"

"I'm gonna Kill New Jersey for what happened to my sister!"

"That's strange, I always knew New Jersey to be Crazy just not violent"

"Well she is going through her mafia stage again!"

"She still wouldn't try to kill through cold blood, its just way out of character!"

"How do you know? I've known her longer"

"But I'm closer to her!"

"Sure you are Rhode Island….Sure you are…."

New York walked into Georgia's room filled with most of her Southern brothers and sisters. The only one besides him that was from the north was Rhode Island. Rhode Island was a small boy who had dark brown hair and mostly wore beach clothing. Georgia looked better than before and looked completely peaceful sound asleep in her bed. Georgia's stomach and waist were bandaged up by Alaska to stop the bleeding. _'If you look at Georgia, her wound wasn't caused by a bullet or a kitchen knife. IT was caused by a sword.._' He looked once again at Georgia's bandages and frowned _'was New Jersey telling the truth? Was it caused by a sword?'_ he looked over to Alaska putting Georgia's bloody clothing into the washer. "Alaska?" She turned her head and looked at him with her silver hair falling to her shoulders. "Da? New York what is it?" "What do you think the wound was caused by" She turned to him fully and he sighed "What do you think caused the wound on Georgia" Alaska frowned "It was not a normal Wound Da? I haven't seen one like this is ages, at least since I was younger…" She proceeded to turn the washer on and she turned to him once again "To me it looks more like someone or SOMETHING struck her with a sword or a very long sharp object" New York frowned and Alaska started changing Georgia's bandages, the deep cut on her side was very long and crooked and defiantly caused by a sword.

New Jersey was telling the truth

New York ran to New Jersey's Room and unlocked the door. He went inside and Sighed "you were right ab—"he stopped midsentence realizing the room was empty. The window behind New Jersey's bed was wide open and New York gasped.

She's gone.

**OOOHHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *shot***

**Please review and you get a cookie XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI again I'm back XD Sorry, been kinda busy this summer...cant I ever have a life? anyways, LETS GO! XDDDD**

***somewhere in the middle of nowhere*~~~**

New jersey has been walking for hours through the chilly autumn wind._ 'No one trusts me, they never did...' _she took a long look at the overcast sky and tears formed in her eyes_ 'they only judge me by my past actions...'_. New jersey was the most misunderstood state in the union, she has had a lot of history leading back to the colony years but the history she regretted started in the 1920's. New Jersey was once one of the richest and most powerful of the 13 colonies next to her brother, new york. In the 1920's, Mafia gangs began to appear in new york and new jersey creating territory for themselves. Years later New York had gotten over the take takeover and became sane again, New Jersey however, was still blinded by the many murders, crime, and chaos the mafia created within their major city's. In 1957 New Jersey became a part of her own mafia creating her first 'Mafia stage', During that time, her own family became very wary of her. In 1987, She faked her own death to quit being a part of the mafia, A couple of years later, they found out of her existence and shes been on their hit list for betraying the gang. Now you wonder why shes not sane?

The overcast clouds overhead blocked the very existence of the suns rays and the thunder within clapped. One by one rain came pouring down onto new jersey by bucketful's, "REALLY? DOES MY FAMILY AND THE UNIVERSE HATE ME?" she yelled to the sky as thunder clapped overhead and lightning lit up the sky. She ran though the rain north, she will go as north as she can, as north as the land will take her.

***Washington D.C*~~**

"Its all my falt!"

"No it isn't-"

"I shouldn't have snapped like that!"

"yankie you did noth-"

"What am I without my sister? She practically my twin!"

"New york-"

"WHO THE HELLS GOING TO TELL DAD ABOUT THIS?"

"NEW YORK SHUT UP HE WONT FIND OUT!" New york shut up as Louisiana pounded her fist on the large meeting table. The states meeting room was huge, big enough to hold 50 brothers and sisters at the least. Today however only 20 of the fifty showed up because the conflict going on though the north and the south. After the news of New Jerseys disappearance, most of the northern states freaked out and began calling upon the emergancy meeting. most of the south however didn't give a damn what happens to new jersey as long as she stays away from them.

Most of the north were around the table talking in hushed whispers. Louisiana and The Carolina twins were the only southerners around and this was making them uneasy.

***somewhere in D.C*~~**

**(England's POV)**

Just earlier in the past two days we have found out that Alfred had to stay in the hospital for longer than bloody expected, damn doctors..., Alfred finding this out begged me to go back to D.C to take care of his states, well, I promised I would take care of them and I'm already halfway there. I don't know why I give in to that god damned twit, most of times he would sit around and chant about being a 'HERO' and all that ruddy nonsense. For the last 20 years however, Alfred stopped, it was very out of character even for us now.

**(normal POV)**

England's cab turned the corner into a nice streets of houses, all the houses were huge however making this the rich district. After the driver stopped England payed him and stepped into the states garden. England gasped in amazement looking at the garden, he never saw so many fruit trees or vegetable plants or even flowers together in his life. Walking through it towards the door he stopped at a nearby peach tree. Taking the fruit he took a bite. AMAZING! it was sooo good he never tasted something this good that's even better than tea. He took another hungry bite when he felt a weight pushing him to the icy ground.

***Washington D.C***

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Asked Florida with her knee in the strangers back. She had a feeling she met this stranger before, if only she could look at the...face...? she never forgets a face. All she knew right now was that he had pale dirty blond hair and was wearing a green work suit.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" he yelped trying to get from Florida's clutches. "What business do you have here!" He calmed down and sighed "I'm here because I was sent here" She got off and he stood up brushing off his suit. He had paleish skin with field green eyes and very...well...BUSHY eyebrows...wait bushy eyebrows? oh god...

"once again, will you be kind enough to tell me who YOU are?" An annoyed England asked accepting the tea from Florida. She smiled "La Florida de la pasquas" She said simply sitting on the couch in front of him. After realizing he was no harm, she escorted him inside and offered to make tea wich he gladly accepted, however England did not seem to know who she was and started to ask her what her name was. "My name is La florida de la posquas but nowadays people only call me Florida for short"

_I'm stopping here cause I REALLY do have writers block right now DX sorry *shot* WHY DO I KEEP ON GETTING SHOT DAMN! DX_


	9. Chapter 9

_So sorry I've been neglecting my story all summer. I had a lot of company over so I didn't really have time to write up a chapter. Just for you all who have stayed with me even now, I'll give each of you a complementary cookie XD In the story, alot more nations would be showing up. But I want YOU the FANS to tell me wich nation should appear! Prussia, France, Poland or Russia! IT UR CHOICE SO CHOOSE ONE XD!_

_Erm...back to the story...hehe..._

_**Washington D.C*****_

New york walked around the large garden in their backyard. As beautiful as it was, he worried more and more about New was his fault, she was out there, winter on the way, a snowstorm approaching the upper part of the US. He collapsed to the ground against a tree and felt a headache coming on "sh-shit..." he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. "you okay?" New york opened them and saw Washington staring at him with her big black eyes. He sat up and held his head "yeah, I just have a headache..." Washington sat next to him and frowned "you're lying, I can tell" New York sighed "I...I Hurt someone today...Accused her of something she didn't do...and she ran away" New york cryed silently and washington wrapped an arm around his shoulders "shhh...tell me everything that happend..."

**_Somewhere someplace else..._**

She dreamed she was flying, she soared above the cloudless sky feeling fearless. Just in the distance was new york city in its old light. In the sea of skyscrapers, were the twin towers untouched and they gleamed with new york glory. 'Wait...am I in the past?' She thought as she landed. Then she saw it, the plane, the plane that changed hers and New York's life forever. She saw in plane sight as it crashed directly into the the first tower. 'Its a memory...' she thought to herself. Then she gasped as she saw herself in the crowed of people. She was in tears and shouting trying to get through into the buildings. "Please! my brother is in there! I need to get through..." "sorry little girl its too dangerous" "Please! He still in there! I need to get through.." She closed her eyes pleading to the officer. Antoinette was tired of this...she wanted to wake up...get rid of this nightmare forever...

She closed her eyes and all the sounds of the sirens and her former self shouting faded away and the sound of a rainstorm filled its place. When she opened her eyes she was in a dark alleyway, She looked around and once again saw her former self, instead, much younger. "listen Franny, I don' want trouble, I've been our gangs boss for too long...its time for me to hit the coop" She was telling a Girl who supposedly is franny. Franny sighed putting on her hat. "you do realize Toni that this is a death wish ya talkin about" She crossed her arms and sighed "ok, here what I do. I'll tell Fritzo and Lori you committed suicide. sound like a good deal? that way, we wont have to take care of any innocent soul around 'ere" her former image nodded and turned to walk away "But Toni" She turned around and Franny stared at her with very serious eyes "remember, once you're dead, your dead got that? if your seen, you defiantly will be gone" She nodded and turned and walked away for the last time. the image began to awirl and New Jersey felt her head swim. Soon she felt a warm presence...

_**Washington D.C*** Englands POV**_

Okay, maybe this wasn't easy ad it sounded... His children were crazy, and I wonder why he smiles all the time...really, how can you smile with this havoc going around the house. Florida helped him, besides the fact she was a little wacko too, Florida always seemed to like is piss off California to the point where Texas shoots his tranquilizer gun. _Why was his family so bloody crazy?_

_Thats all 4 today, sorry but schools starts tomorrow and i still have company DX __**THEN U SUCK!**_

_**~Cheeze  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg...I like, totally forgot about this story! XD Sorry!~ School started and I began a couple of other stories and...UGH...well, I'm back to another chapter of this one *fist pump* Enjoy this chapter of"Babysitting the 49" XP**

New jersey felt a warm damp cloth touching her head and she slowly opened her eyes. The bright room blurred her vision and she felt like a weight was pushing on her chest, causing her breathing to be forced. She tried to sit up but a firm hand crossed her chest laying her back down "No, you need to stay right here.." said a quiet voice.

Her vision slowly cleared and she soon recognized whose voice it was. She smiled "Uncle matt?" The Canadian smiled down at her, she coughed and his face grew stern "What are doing up here? Aren't you suppose to be living in D.C with you're brothers and sisters?" She shrugged "yeah…But rivalry between the states has grown a lot…and I didn't want to be in the middle of it" He frowned as if sensing she wasn't telling the full truth. "You still need to go back…Alfred must be worried sick!" She nodded solemnly and he patted her head "I'll take you back home if you want when you feel a little better…but in the meantime, I'll call you're brothers and sisters to assure you're okay." He dialed the number into his cell phone and New Jersey watched from the bed coughing every two seconds.

.

..

…

….

"Hello? You've reached the Jones household? Texas speaking…"

"Hey Texas, is you're father home?"

"Uhh…no, but he left The English Basturd in his place to take care of us…you is this?"

"You're Uncle matt?"

"Who? I didn't know we had an uncle…"

"its me…Canada…..you're fathers twin….you're UNCLE"

"I'm sorry…but whom again? I don't recall…"

"I don't have time for this….I'm calling to tell you all that I found you're sister walking in the snow getting really sick in ONTARIO of all places!"

"you found Jersey? Oh! And where was she?"

"….I'll bring her when she gets better…."

Canada hung up the phone and mentally facepalmed 'why does everyone forget him?' New Jersey stared at him and smiled "if it matters…at least I remember" He smiled and nodded "thanks"

Washington D.C

After hearing that his sister was safe New York was relieved. Louisiana looked after the boy shaking her head as he ran down the steps to try to call her. Louisiana knew he was really close to New Jersey… but how close? She would never know….some days, New Jersey and New York would fight vigorously and other days would completely ignore each other. On other days, they would act like best friends and very rarely, would act as if they were twins. They weren't twins of course but you wouldn't say if you first met them, before New York's hair changed colors (not from hair dye…somehow during the depression his hair changed color) they looked exactly alike. Louisiana remembered those days…before technology when her family…well….wasn't as mental and New York still did Broadway. After California and Nevada came along, New York inched slowly away from Broadway and soon it disappeared from his life completely. Now he works more in Wall Street more than anything. Most states say that he was much more interesting when he played out parts in Broadway in plain daylight randomly or anything else to do with theater. Louisiana still however saw New York as the same person he had always been. The stubborn Yankee that always thought he was the best person in the world. Sure, he made a lot of stupid decisions…but, it's just the way he's always been and always will be. England left back to London hours ago, the pick up their father. Father would be here any time now and her babysitting job would be over…or would it? Louisiana thought for a long second and frowned. When she gets back to New Orleans, she would be alone again. And would have to wait another three months before the states have another meeting…but, she should be happy about that right?...she thought for a second and shook her head absentmindedly. No, of course she would be happier…her mind is just fried from Texas's cooking…yeah that's it…she facepalmed herself and sighed "man…" "u-uhh…Louisiana? Are-are you alright?" She looked down to see a small black haired girl looking up to her with big blue eyes. Louisiana smiled "Hey Hawaii, yes, I'm okay…" Hawaii smiled a little and held her teddy bear their uncle matt gave her close to her chest "You just looked sad for a moment…" Louisiana adverted her gaze and sighed "Just thinking…" Hawaii, as if reading her mind sighed "If you leave us, we all will miss you…like we always do, all the states live here except for you…so instead of 50 states in the house, there's always 49 of us…" Louisiana nodded and Hawaii smiled "How about we make it the right number! 50!" Louisiana watched as the 8 year old took hold of her hand and looked up with her blue eyes pleading. Louisiana Crouched down and Hawaii gave her a surprise hug "please don't leave us again nii-chan.."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry everyone for the…..really late update. I've had a lot happen in the past year so I never got the chance to really update. Then I lost internet connection and the only way to check my email and go on fanfiction was on my cell phone. Just a week ago I finally got my internet connection back and the motivation I needed to continue and officially end this fanfiction. I began this fanfiction when….I was addicted to creating hundreds of O.C's, during that time I was creating some O.C's that were…very Marysue… . I'm over that stage and that's why I got discouraged from finishing this fiction. If I haven't found it in my computer files I would have completely forgot about this fic. Thank you all for keeping up with this fic as long as you have and I now present you with this chapter of "Baby sitting the 49". ENJOY!

Louisiana woke the next morning with a slight pain in her forehead. Her vision was blurred as she stared at her bedroom ceiling with multiple thoughts poking at her brain. Okay, the day before they found out where new jersey is, and then Florida let in England (she said dad wanted her to) and Texas almost burned down the kitchen again last night….

But what she should do now….obviously her dad will come home from London eventually and then…she would go home…..

Home, also in meaning, alone. It wasn't that she wanted to be alone, in fact, she hated it. Of course she would never admit it (especially in front of New York) being alone and away from her crazy family gave a very long time to think over the years and now she feels as if she's at a crossroad.

Okay, if she stays here with her family and moves back in her old room (hence not going back to new Orleans) she will have to endure the everyday life of her psychotic siblings.

The other option was going back to New Orleans and continuing her everyday life before

this mess ever happened….but how would she re-adjust? She knows its only been a

week…but her stay seemed more like an entire month. She stared at the ceiling of her

room listening to the sound of her alarm clock beeping, seeming to awaken the whole

household. The sound of *bluegrass followed and an couple of angry shouts came from

somewhere within a couple of the bedrooms "TENNESSEE GOD DAMNIT TURN OFF

THAT INFERMAL RACKET!" "I'LL DO WHAT I WANT YOU DAMN

YANKEE'S!" "AHHHHHH FLORIDA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" "CALI..? WHA-CALCALCALCAL-AHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR DAMN REDNECK" "I AINT NO REDNECK YOU YANKEE HILLBILLY!" "SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY-.." "SHUT IT CALIFORNIA, CALM DOWN…." "YOU'RE NOT MY PAPPA NEVADA STAY OUTTA THIS" "OW! CALI~ LET GO OF ME "

The shouting lasted for about ten minutes until Louisiana decided to get out of bed. She walked out into the chaotic household and smiled, already have made her decision…..

Englands POV:

How in bloody hell did America do it?

All these children…..ALL THESE BLOODY CHILDREN IN ONE HOUSE ACTING LIKE THIS EVERYDAY. He would have gone nuts….more then nuts; he would have married France then be sent to a mental hospital for suicide!

"AHHHHHH FLORIDA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" "CALI..? WHA-CALCALCALCAL-AHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR DAMN REDNECK" "I AINT NO REDNECK YOU YANKEE HILLBILLY!" "SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY-.." "SHUT IT CALIFORNIA, CALM DOWN…." "YOU'RE NOT MY PAPPA NEVADA STAY OUTTA THIS" "OW! CALI~ LET GO OF ME "

He sighed and walked into California's room being greeted by two girls trying the maim each other. Cali had a firm grip on Florida's brown hair and Florida was desperately trying to break Away, biting at her sister's wrists in order for her to let go. England groaned in annoyance and forcefully (with the help of Nevada) broke them apart. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked the two girls.. California crossed her arms and grumbled "she broke into my room and last time she did she ruined my hair!" she pointed to her stringy hair and Florida stifled a giggle. "I think that color goes nice with you…better when you bleached you're hair blonde!" "Hey, blonde is better than brown!" "if you didn't forget with that pea sized brain of your's, YOU'RE natural hair color IS brown nitwit!" "Ladies!" the two girls turned to look at England with scowls on their faces, England sighed, rubbing his temples and sat on one of Cali's beds. "I bloody hell don't want to deal with you right now but I will if I have too…*sigh* OK" he stood up and sighed again 'why did I give in to Alfred and be a babysitter?' "soo girls…why..?" before he was about to finish the phone began to ring startling everyone in the room including England. California picked it up and grinned when she saw the caller ID…

"its daddy!"

Soo…umm I lied this wont be the last chapter….the NEXT chapter is the last one and I PROMISE it WILL be out by next week, not In a YEAR like this one Has XD

*REVEIWS ARE MAH LOVE XDDDDD ~

*BLUEGRASS: old style country music that started in the 1920's and was very popular in the 40's


	12. Chapter 12

**Told ya it would be out sooner XD I'm finally out for school so I can now update this and FINNALLY finish this and post up new fictions (that don't obtain 100 o.c's….)**

Louisiana jumped hearing loud footsteps come running towards her through the house, California flung the phone at her excitedly mumbling something incoherent and Louisiana stared at the phone for a good three seconds with a weird look on her face then pressed it to her ear.

"he-hello?"

"LOUISIANA!"

She stared at the phone with shock and relief. A small smile lifting her face.

"Daddy?"

"Hey I want to thank you for helping you're brother and sister thake care of things in the house while I was gone"

"it was no—problem…"

"if you want to go back you can"

She blinked once, then twice staring at the wall.

"well I knew you didn't want to come to o.k. in the first place…so if you want you can go back to new Orleans….I'm sure iggy could manage for a couple more hours I'm about to get on the plane"

"Dad.."

"I hope the rest of the family didn't give you any trouble, I know they've been fighting again. And if you want you can stay another day! I am making hamburgers!"

"Wait…hambur.."

"Because all heroes eat hamburgers"

She sighed, almost seeing the goofy grin on her dads face as he said it.

"No"

"Huh..? What do you mean honey?"

"Daddy….I'm staying…."

"You're moving back in?" she heard laughter and smiled "wonderful! A heroine has returned!"

"Dad.."

"See you in a couple of hours honey" *click*

..

..

..

"Louisiana?"

She turned and saw New York staring at her with a small smile not trying to escape.

"You're really gonna stay?"

She smiled slightly and nodded then quickly felt her brother give her a bone crushing hug.

"Yup bro, I'm staying…"

**Sucky ending was sucky. Yup, I know, I rushed it. I just wanted to get this fiction over with kay? I thank all who stayed with this story for as long as you have. And au revoir~**

**~H.O.C**


End file.
